


manboobs

by lizeeeee



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>mulder and scully during an autopsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	manboobs

"the victim appears to have suffered from--"  
"A SEVERE CASE OF MANBEWBS, SCULLY"  
"Real mature of you Mulder, you--"  
"Scully. Manboobs. LOL"

the x files and manbewbs. LOOOOOL.  
I BLAME MY PAIN MEDICATION FOR EVERYTHING AND MORE. BYE.

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
